noautomationfandomcom-20200213-history
Tristica Ishtar And Alexander
Tristica And Ishtar Own 3 Cats During The Advent Rebellion Tristica And Ishtar Adopted Alexander At 9 Years Old Since Then He's Already Flown Many Advent Fightercraft But Has Never Really Taken The Time To Get To Know Tristica And Ishtar At 25 Years Old Alexander Has Developed Various Trama Based Insanities From Different Battles During The Advent Rebellion Under The Command of Captain Delly Cartwright Upon Adoption Into The Advent Tristica And Ishtar Wanted A Human In Their Family So That They Could Have A Translator From American English To Advent English Alexander Was Born A Human Male In North America To A Poor Family Had A Problematic Childhood And Was Recruited Into The Advent's Guardian Corps At 9 Years Old During The September 11 Attacks And Took Part In Several Bombings of American Submarines In The Ocean Before Eventually Retiring At 25 Years Old Following The Destruction of Several American Moon Bases On Earth's Moon Tristica And Ishtar Are Too Youthful Lesbians Whom Were Part of Captain Delly Cartwright's Submarine Both Are Direct Descendants of The Babylonians And Other Archaic Human Bloodlines With Alexander Being The Only Modern Human Among Them Alexander Views These Women As "Sisters" Because That's What Happens When You Abduct A 9 Year Old From His Mom's Property In The Country Put A Gun In His Hands And Say Go To War At an early age, Advent children are taught to seek enlightenment in whichever way naturally suits them and it is common to see even the very young using neurochemicals or enhanced DNA to augment their mental abilities. This advanced level of integration with their technology – known as PsiTech – is largely responsible for the Advent‘s strange sense of collectivism, and allows the sharing of thoughts and feelings on an almost innate level Alexander Is One of The "silent ones" Females in particular demonstrate a natural prowess and have come to dominate the higher castes, called Coalescences. Then there are the Silent Ones - those who are unable to participate in the Unity‘s group mind due to mental limitations - they are exceptionally rare and universally shunned. over their journey as a submarine crew they came across three black cats all three of which abandon on an aircraft carrier adrift at sea captain delly cartwright salvaged what she could and sank the aircraft carrier tristica ishtar and alexander kept the black cats and later settled beneath a warehouse in the forgotten hollow constructing a bionuclear fission lab for researching bionuclear fission bionuclear fission is a natural nuclear fission process that does not require a nuclear reactor to study as such ishtar tristica and alexander have gained the attention of many coalescences and have developed metashield technology which is capable of levitation and collision protection The Layout of Their Lab Consists of A Well That Leads Through A Series of Tight Caverns With Complex Navigational Traps And Nets Ending At A Stargate Above The Lab Is A Warehouse That Is Used To Store Ancient Artifacts The Lab And Their Living Area Is Located In One Layout Separated By Three Walls And Is Lit With Hot Pink Lighting And Protected By A Huge Wooden Door And Staircase Leading Into The Warehouse